High School Adventure Time!
by xXFireiaXx
Summary: Miku is a tomboy who has just entered a High-School life! She has planned a normal year. However, what will happen if she accidentally gets tangled in adventures? Read to find out who will save her, helps her, and even become the antagonist!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic :D please enjoy ^-^ (sorry DX i had to change some ppl's last names for the sake of my "evil plan") ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

It was 8:00 in the morning. School started at 9 a.m. Knowing that, I slammed my backpack on a desk and sat down. I was exhasted because I was running to get here, but it was worth it. I got the seat far from the teacher's desk, and I was near the window. From what I heard, the 9th grade year had permanent seats.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I then looked around, and noticed a person in the room.

"Maybe I should try to make a friend," I told myself. I didn't want to be a loner for the whole 9th grade year. I left my backpack on my seat and got up. My long, teal, pony-tailed hair touched my back as I started to walk a bit around the classroom.

"Hello there!" I said to a short haired girl. Her hair was yellow, and she also wore a headband with a ribbon on it.

"Hi there!" She replied with a smile.

"My name is Miku! Is it possible of we become friends?"

"Sure! My name is Rin Otamine. Call me Rin, okay?"

"Okay~"

"Hey Rin, who are you talking to?" a person asked. I looked at the direction from the voice came from. It was a guy who had beautiful blue eyes and bannana-colored hair.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

I glared at the teal-colored person who was near Rin. Rin was my girlfriend, and I wasn't going to let a guy, besides me, touch her. From my point of view, the person who was talking to Rin seemed like a REALLY long haired guy.

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

Uh-oh. Ren appeared. It seemed like if he thought Miku was a guy. Since girls are allowed to wear pants and skirts in here, you can mistake a girl for a guy if she was wearing baggy clothes.

_**Miku's P.O.V. **_

"Hey, don't you dare touch Rin!" the boy shouted to me. Because of his quotes, I had to loose my temper. Did this person think I was a guy?

"Len! Calm down! This person is a girl!" Rin spoke, grabbing the boy's hand.

"So what? If he's a girl then-oh. my bad." The boy then calmed down. However, I was still angry at him.

"EXCUSE ME? DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD AT LEAST SAY SORRY? JUST BECAUSE I HAVE SMALL CHESTS IT DOESNT MEAN I'M A GUY, GOT IT?" I yelled loudly.

"Fine. I'm sorry," the guy who seemed to be called Len replied.

I then relaxed and went back to my positive self, satisfied.

"Len, meet Miku. She's a new friend I made." Rin mentioned.

"Nice to meet you, Miku. My name is Len." Len spoke with a smile.

I was shocked for a second. He looked cute when he smiled. I had to mention that he was handsome and had a nice voice too, if he wasn't angry, that is.

"Nice to meet you too." I told him as a reply.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

I held out my hand so she can shake it. As expected, she shook it, with a large grin. I felt my face turn red when I felt her hand touching my hand. Miku had a pretty smile. I then smiled with her.

"What is this feeling? I feel so...warm inside..." I thought as I continued grinning like an idiot. For some reason, the moment when I touched her hand and saw her smile made me feel happy. I _forced_ myself to be a gentleman (hey! i was in front of my lover!) but all my negative feelings went away as Miku "purified" me. Seriously, what was this warmth? I had to find out sooner or later.

_**Rin's**** P.O.V.**_

I waited for Miku and Len to finish their greeting, but it seemed to last forever. Miku seemed like if she wanted to let go of his hand now (she started to pout), but Len seemed like if he didn't want to let her go. I felt guilt grow inside me, but I contined to watch them without changing my expression.

"U-um..." Miku finally spoke, "Can we let go of our hands now?"

"Oh...sure." Len replied. My boyfriend let go of her hand. When he did this, I felt something different about him, like if he was forcing himself and ended up going with the flow. His thoughts of Miku seemed to have changed a bit...

"Miku, as you can see, this is my boyfriend." I mentioned.

"Nice Rin-chan! Len sure is a nice guy. You're so lucky to have someone like him! I hope I get a boyfriend someday, too!" Miku replied with a smile.

"T-thanks..."I said, blushing.

"Well, I gotta go now. Homeroom is about to start any minute. See ya girls later, "Len mentioned as he went out the class door.

After Len went out the door, I noticed more people in the classroom. When did they come in? Oh well, I guess I'll haveto "guard" my seat from being taken now.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I looked at my watch. Time passed so fast. How long did that blonde-haired guy possess my hand? Thanks to him, my hand got numb!

* * *

**Author: ok~ thats all for today.**

**Miku: WHERE IS LEN? I NEED TO GET REVENGE FOR THAT HAND-POSSESSION.**

**Rin: Miku-chan! Calm down! Len just did that because he was...er...bored!**

**Author: You will get revenge on him soon later on Miku. Save your hatred for that. **

**Miku: :)**

**Rin: ...Miku, stop being evil.**

**Miku: Huh? It's not me, but Len who is being evil.**

**Rin: How?**

**Miku: He possessed my hand.**

**Author: ...**

**Rin: Well, Len isn't a bad guy (you said it yourself Miku).**

**...MEANWHILE...**

**Len: *sneezes* is someone talking about me? I must be pretty popular.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading~ ^-^ The next chappie will be coming up this Friday (June 18), so stay tuned! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! NO HOMEWORK TODAY! :D So, I will be posting this chapter earlier than I said :3 Please enjoy! (Thank you Crystalyna, visitor, xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx, and anon for the review~)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

"First class is finally over!" I said as I stretched.

"Miku, It's only been an hour, "Rin told me.

"Too bad. It seemed like years, "I answered.

"Oh really? Then I know _just_ the thing to do then, "Rin mentioned with a smile. For some reason, I had a queery feeling about this...

**_Rin's P.O.V._**

I grabbed Miku's wrist and ran outside the classroom. Eyes were laid upon us (we made a huge noise as we departed); I could feel them. Still, I made a goofy smile and kept running with Miku's wrist in my possession.

"Oh yeah~" I thought to myself, "I can finally get my fortune told!"

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

Great. First its my hand, and now it is my wrist. What's next to be possessed? My head? Oh no, _please _say no to that.

"Miku, we're here, "Rin told me as she stopped possessing my wrist and stopped.

The place we were at seemed like an old part of this school building, and yet epic-looking at the same time. The ceiling was torn apart, and the doors in this area were all broken and old. Even the floors were covered by grass and plants on the ground. Who knew there was a place like this in our school?

"Rin, this is an old-and-dangerous-looking door! Are you sure we should go through this?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we can get our fortune told in there."

"Really?" I asked as my eyes shot up with excitement.

"Yep! So wanna go in?"

"Sure~"

I had to admit, I haven't had my fortune told even once, not even on facebook. There was always obstacles and walls that I couldn't go through for these things (for example, errors on an app). I hope I suceed on getting my fortune told this time...

**Rin's P.O.V.**

This place was not intruded by anyone anymore; even janitors ceased coming here (they had to use the restroom whenever they laid a foot in this area) and a lot of people forgot about this place. Good thing Len found out and told me~ we could use this place as a hiding place for ditching. It was far from other classrooms, offices, restrooms, fields, etc, so we were perfectly safe-_if _that girl didn't make this her base.

"Who goes there?" a voice called. So, it was her after all.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

"Excuse me, the question is who are _you_!" I told the unknown voice, "Show yourself!"

The voice sighed and stepped out of the hiding place. She had pink hair tied into curly pigtails, and had red eyes. To my suprise, she didn't walk on the ground.

"I'm Teto Deviltail. Nice to meet you, now tell me your name, "the stranger spoke.

I gulped and answered, "This is my friend R-"

"_Your _name. Not hers, "Teto said.

"Miku. Just Miku."

"Very well-"

"Come on Teto! Stop acting calm and boring!" Rin protested.

"Oh fine! I hope you have an apple for me today, do you Rin nee-chan?" Teto asked with a cheery face. I then saw a tail behind her back, which was swinging on the air behind her. The tail was not of an animal's; it was a _devil's _tail_. _Whoever she was, Teto was 1000000% awesome.

"Yes, I sure do!" Rin responded as she threw and apple up in the air.

"Gotcha Mr. Apple!" Teto announced as she caught the red fruit.

"Hey Teto! I think the apple is a lady, not a man!" I joked.

"Oops! sorry Mr-I mean Ms-wait! is she married?" our pink haired devil questioned.

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Teto! I'm sorry but can you lead us to Gumi?" I shouted up to my friend (who was currently flying).

Teto looked at me with a confused face and retorted, "Huh? But Gumi-san is not here..."

I had to make my jaw drop to the ground. I couldn't believe it! Gumi was skipping class everyday and staying in this area for some reason, but what made her leave this place? She _never _does that without any warning! I wanted to get my fortune told, and Miku had to get hers too! I'm never gonna forgive that green-haired sorceress.

A bit annoyed, I turned to my teal haired friend and said, "Miku, the fortune teller is currently- Miku? Miku!"

"H-huh?" Miku studdered as she seemed to snap out of her dream world, "Sorry Rin-chan! I was dozing off again...this place seemed familiar so..."

I looked at her in my weirdo face and spoke, "Don't do that ever again Miku! I thought I lost you for a second!"

"I'm sorry..." Miku apologized.

"Apology accepted!" I told her with a smile. I'm the type that can never stay mad at my friends for long, so I was quick to forgive people.

"Ah! Maybe Gumi-san went on that route again!" Teto mentioned.

"What route?" I asked.

"Tehe~ s-e-c-r-e-t!" Teto told us.

"Hm...I shall give you another apple of you tell us, Devil Teto!" the teal haired girl announced.

"Make that two apples!" our red-eyed friend commanded, pleased with the answer.

"Alrighty! lead us there! Gumi still needs to pay me back!" a familiar voice (that was 50% angry) joined in the conversation.

"L-Len!" I spoke. What led him here? Why was he angry? Can it be that he also had business with Gumi?

* * *

**Miku: LEN! LET ME SMASH YOU WITH A HAMMER! AND A BASEBALLBAT!**

**Len: *shrieks***

**Rin: O_O! MIKU! PUT THAT DOWN!**

**Author: Calm down Miku *gets smashed with Miku's bat***

**Miku: oops :x**

**Rin: Author-sama! Your soul escaped your mouth!**

**A.S. (Author's Soul): From now on, I'll narrate without my body. Bl**

**Len: Damn you're awesome man! *-***

* * *

_Thank you for reading again ^-^ Next chappie: coming out on May 18 (sorry on the last chappie I wrote JUNE instead of May.. ^^;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**(WHOOT! NO HOMEWORK AGAIN! *0*) So here is the next chappie :3 thank you for waiting! ^-^ (Thank you solitaryloner, Crystalyna, and visitor for the review! :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Miku's P.O.V._**

"Pay you back? What do you mean Len?" Rin asked.

"She owes me some money. Its a long story, "the blonde haired guy replied.

"Oh...I see, "my yellow haired friend answered. Rin let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"You thought I was cheating on you for a second, didn't you?" Len assumed.

"Yep!" Rin admitted.

"Alright couplets! Now gimme my apples and I'll lead you to Gumi-san's route!" Teto announced.

"Teto! Couplets are rhyming sentences! The word is _couples_, not couplets!" I told our devil-tailed friend, "Plus, there is just one couple in this area!"

Saying that, I threw two apples into the air. Teto caught them, one with her mouth and other other one with her tail. To my suprise, the pose she was doing was quite amazing! Her tail was straight like a frightened dog's and her face made an angry lion's expression.

"Nice flying pose Ted, "Len mentioned.

"Mfft num ib mwat Fed! Fed ib dwa bwon pew mi penmwat pworgwiv!" Teto mumbled. (translation: My name is not Ted! Ted is the one who I cannot forgive!)

"What? Muffins are able to eat devils?" Len guessed.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

The devil girl just flew away munching on apples, pissed at me. Rin and Miku folllowed, so I stalked them, after all I had to protect Miku-I mean Rin from other people. Soon, the pink haired girl led us to a dead end.

"Teto-chan, are you sure you led us to the right path?" Rin asked.

Nodding, Ted spoke, "Mhm. Now all I have to do is find it..."

I took a step foward to the area that wasn't dusty at _all_. To my suprise, the ground shook when I took that action.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

After the minor earthquake, I saw stairs leading down the area. Strangely, it looked really familar, but I couldn't tell where I saw it. Did it have to do with my not-able-to-remember last name?

"Aha! there it is!" Teto assured. She flew down the revealed stairway, and we followed. Rin and Len had their own reasons. I had a couple of them. I forgot most of them, though.

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

I noticed that Len was looking at Miku a lot. "He probably wants to become friends with her, "I assumed in my head. Just then, I noticed Teto stopping her flight in the air and landed on the ground.

"Watch out, there are a lot of traps in here, "the girl with a devil's tail warned, "So follow what I do. If you fail, you die."

I gulped. Teto was never serious this before. She wasn't acting at all; I can tell. Her usual red, cheery eyes were turned into serious ones. This was one dangerous secret passage.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

Rin, Miku, and I followed how Teto jumped and slid in specific directions. Once, I jumped and pushed off a rock. Amazingly, a door with needles inside opened. Even a skull was laying there stuck on one of the needles.

"Rin! "Miku called, "Stop it right there! there's an axe above you about a feet ahead!"

"Ah! Arigatou Miku-chan! You saved me!" Rin responded with a smile.

"No problem! I have sharp eyes so-"

My eyes widened as Miku fell into a door on the ground. Soon, I found myself screaming "Miku!" real loud with myself plunging in the door to save her. Of course, my hand was out of control, too, since it was stretching towards the ponytailed girl without my message to.

_**Teto's P.O.V.**_

I was paralyzed for awhile (for some reason). I couldn't move; even farting was impossible.

"Teto! What happend to Miku and Len? Do something..." Rin told me as she stood crying. The trap door behind them closed, and there was no way to determine if they were alive or dead. Luckily, my 6th sense told me that they were still in flesh and was fresh (hey that rhymes! :D).

"Rin-neechan, they're alive! My 6th sense tell me so! If we find Gumi-san, then I'm sure she'll help us get them out!" I said confidently.

Rin stopped crying and smiled saying, "Teto, lets use your special senses now to find Gumi, and get my friends out as soon as possible!"

"Roger~" I answered as I flew again. From this point on, there was no deadly traps. We were close to Gumi-san's secret room.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_"Hey mom, can I help you with cooking again?" I asked cheerfully._

_"Sure thing~ But I won't let you touch the fire yet, so can you bring me some materials from the market instead? Daddy's preparing the table for your friend to come over, so he's too busy to get them, "a lady with blue hair told me._

_"Okay~ I'll be right back mommy!" I spoke._

_"Becareful, okay?"_

_"Hai~"_

The dreamland suddenly vanished. After that, all I heard was a boy's voice calling my name...

"Miku! Miku! Are you alive?" the voice questioned me.

When I got a clear sight of what was around me, I realized it was Len, the banana haired guy who possessed my hand earlier today.

* * *

**Miku: *takes out a hammer* LEN! NOW LET ME GET REVENGE ON YOU! I FAILED LAST TIME MAN!**

**Rin: Miku! Put that down!**

**A.S.: *sighs* Miku, if you murderer him now, the story won't continue.**

**Len: NOOOOOOO MIKU DONT KILL ME I-**

**A.S.: Len protected you from the fall. Be thankful.**

**Miku: Okay :T**

**Rin: So, anyone want bread or tea?**

**Teto: OOH! GIMME APPLES!**

**Rin: We ran out. Here, have this instead :O *stuffs bread inside Teto's mouth***

**Teto: *chews and swallows bread* People, my favorite food is now bread. So stop giving me apples. Bl**

* * *

_That's it for today :D Thank you for reading again~ ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry** **for the late update! (I'm so sorry!)**** So, here is da new chappie~ Thank you Me and anon for reviewing ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

"L-Len?" I questioned automatically.

"Phew. I thought you were eaten by a fly or something right there!" Len told me.

"SAY WHAT?" I replied angrily as I got up quickly.

The room we were in looked exactly like a prison room, with dust all over. Some bones were in here, too, along with some rotten food, such as banana peels.

Without warning, my friend's boyfriend tried to pull me towards his direction (for some random reason) and told me "Watch out Miku! There is a banana peel th-"

Before I knew it, I tripped and fell on the floor.

"Ouch. You okay?" Len asked.

"Nope,"I answered,"Absolutely not."

"Here, I'll help you up." Len stretched a hand and I grabbed it with mines. As he helped me up, his foot slipped too and we landed on the floor.

We froze. Our faces were only millimeters apart, and moving became impossible. Unfortunately, I foolishly tried to move when we were in the position. Because of this, our lips crashed and my first smooch got stolen by the man I hated most.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

I felt myself turn into a cherry. Our faces were close, then we kissed...for 0.9 seconds. Something inside me made me happy even though I had a girlfriend called and named Rin. What was wrong with me?

"Pervert! Get off of me!" Miku shouted as soon as we separated. She had turned into an apple, and I had to admit she was pretty cute...until she started to choke me for self defense by grabbing my collar.

"Hey Leechy! Stop choking me!" I spoke.

"Zip your mouth Mr. Banana! You deserve this for stealing my first kiss!" Miku angrily stated, "And my name is not Leechy! Now get off of me!"

I sighed and stood up with her hand still on my shirt. "Alright hime (princess), as you wish." Even though I said this, I had a feeling my face was still red.

With a face as red as mine (i suppose), Miku sat down on a corner far from me and put her head on her bent knees. She wasn't crying, but for some reason, my apology didn't reach her.

Now that I think about it, what have I done to her that made her angry at me, besides mistaking her for a guy and taking her first kiss? Plus, was she red because of anger or something else? As these questions stacked up on my mind, I did not realize how much time we spent in here.

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

I hoped that Len and Miku were alright. We walked for about a billion hours straight. It was a miracle that I wasn't scavanging for energy by now.

"Rin nee-chan? Are you okay?" my devil friend asked me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I used my cheery personality mode to answer, "Yep! I'm totally fine! How far are we from our destination my dear friend?"

"Not very far, my apple friend-I mean Rin nee-chan!" Teto answered cheerfully.

Afterawhile, Teto and I were walking down a strange path. There was one carving on the wall of a dinosaur trying to cutely eat gingerbread-shaped figure. It was cute; someone drew a happy face on the face of the gingerbread man!

"Gumi-san!" I heard from Teto.

I then looked straight ahead of me and saw my old friend Gumi. I smiled. Now I can have my precious fortune told.

As usual, she had short, green hair and wore long-sleeved witch clothes. Her pretty/scary-looking sea-green eyes told my instincts to not pick a fight with her, as usual.

"Let's get outta here. Were there any people who fell in one of my deadly-proud traps?" the fortune teller asked.

"Yep! Can you get them out?" I asked happy and excited.

"No. I'm too lazy, "Gumi replied.

"Gumi! Len is in there! As well as my new bestie..." I told her.

"Well I owe Len some money so I really don't want to see him. Plus your new friend is a stranger. Therefore, I shall not release them."

"Why? Gumi please...even Teto is begging!"

_**Gumi's P.O.V.**_

I looked to my side and what do you know! Teto really was begging...like a dog.

"Please?" my assistant devil asked me with puppy eyes.

"Oh fine..." I answered. Teto's puppy eyes hypnotized my actions for this. She truly was a devil.

"Yay!" the two girls screamed as they high-fived with both hands.

I then walked myself with 2 people tagging along to release a new friend and the guy who I had to pay back. Why was I doing this again?

The three of us walked down the shortcut I often used to avoid my own traps. Along the way to get out, we passed by the trap room. They were filled with dust and bones, because I didn't dare to clean them. I reached for my keys under my sleeves and got ready to open the door, even though I didn't know where they were yet.

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I remained silent, and so did Len. It was hard trying to ignore what happend between us. For some reason, I felt more attracted to him after that accident. Now that I think about it, he looks like that kid from my dream...but he can't be, right? The kid was called "Renny", not "Len". Plus, he acted more cute and was friends with the younger me...according to my dream.

I heard footsteps getting closer, along with a couple of other footsteps and keys jingling. Then I saw shadows, along with figures. It got my mood up to see who they were.

"Miku!" a figure announced happily. It was Rin, my new best friend.

"Rin!" I shouted back. I ran towards the bars to greet her. Teto was next to a green-haired girl around my age, who was holding keys.

"Gummy, get us outts here!" Len demanded.

"It's _Gumi _not Gummy," the girl replied.

"So what? They sound the same,"the boy spoke,"Why am I surrounded by girls anyway?"

Rin, Teto, and I laughed. He sure notices things that we don't.

"Who knows?" Rin answered,"Gumi, can they get out of there now?"

"Sure. I don't want another corpse here anyway, nor see another pair of puppy eyes," the girl who seemed to be named Gumi notified.

* * *

**Sorry if this chappie was filled with errors ^^; I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
